The Story Of Twilight
by Kiomie
Summary: This is how The Twilight Guardian and The Furry Of The Danceing Flmae came to meet each other... Mixioke x Axel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Axel is not my character he is owned by Square Enix but Mixioke is indeed my creation. Thank you.

* * *

**The Meeting Of Fire **

And Twilight

_By: Kiomie Leanet  
Rated: PG-13  
Pairing: Mixioke x Axel_

The sky was dark from the perpetual night and dark clouds that hovered over the neon city. A figure rushed past the alleys and buildings. Shadows following close behind. They ran down an alley but found them self cornered in the darkness. They turned around fearfully as the darkness began to choke the air around the figure. They huddled in a corner as lightening lit up the city of darkness.

A black cloaked figure walked through the rain, allowing water to poor upon them. They reached up with gloved fingers and guided the hood down from their head letting the cool rain fall onto their fiery read hair and lightly tanned skin. The unknown began walking again but then stopped, emerald eyes chased the Shadows down the alley. He smirked and then in a flash, flaming chakrams appeared in the hands up the unknown man. They lead him to the alley where he found a figure huddled in the corner in tears.

Black hair falling over wide golden fear filled eyes. Rain fell onto the figure as the darkness wrapped around riped flesh and shredded cloth. The flame wielder released the dark haired figure from the grasp of the darkness, who fearfully pushed against the dark bricks behind their body. Flaming crams steamed away as the flame wielder held his hand out for the dark unknown who fearfully but gladly took the warm gloved hand of the flame wielder and then was pulled to the strong arms of the flame wielder.

Warm hands guided long black hair from the fearful closed eyes and scratched cheeks. _Is he going to kill me? _The figure thought as they stood still. Golden eyes opened meeting emerald. A smile spread across the fiery unknowns lips as he held the young girl close to him against his chest. She tensed up but then relaxed as the emerald eyes stared down at her.

_Is he a fire God?_ She thought as she stared up at the emerald eyed fire god. Golden eyes began to swell with the painful salty liquid as weak arms wrapped around the flame wielder. She felt safe in his strong arms as he lifted her up and began walking through the rainy streets of the shadow city.

He whips the tears from her eyes and then looks back to wards the moist concrete._ I wonder what happened to this girl. She looks pretty beat up. I guess I can take care of her for a while. Besides, Larxene needs another friend._

_To be continued...

* * *

_

Well guys how did you all like Chapter 1 of my story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Both Xemnas and Axel are not my characters they are owned by Square Enix but Mixioke is indeed my creation. Thank you.

* * *

**Introduction Of Nothingness  
**  
_By: Kiomie Leanet  
Rated: PG-13  
Pairing: Mixioke Axel  
_  
As the golden spheres fluttered open, they met the flame wielder unexpectedly. She was startled for a moment, flinching, but then recognized the beautiful emerald eyes of the black cloaked fire god. A smile appeared on the girl's cherry colored lips. The red haired stranger smiled in return and then stood up.

She watched watched him as he walked over to the door and looked over his shoulder back at her. "I'll be back soon, wait here." She nodded in return as he opened the door and walked out .

He wandered over to another pale colored door and knocked. "Enter." Came a disembodied voice from behind it. The red head opened the door and looked around at his superior's room. Xemnas perched rather imperiously on the edge of the large, neatly organized desk located inside his private quarters, one leg crossed over the other primly. He held a large, pristine notebook in one hand, a pen in the other. He stared up at Axel intensely as the other Nobody looked around the room.

It was the same muted pale colors as the rest of the castle, although it was filled with all manners of scientific equipment on several work tables. The bookshelves lined up against walls with covered with complex charts.

Xemnas really was devoted to his scientific work, though there were concessions to comfort as well. In one corner, a commodious looking chair and ottoman were placed next to a small end table for reading. Located near the one large set of windows that looked out into the night sky was Xemnas' sleeping area, an elegant bed draped in smooth fabric and bathed in the moonlight pouring through the windows.

"What is it VIII?" Xemnas questioned, voice rough with annoyance. Axel looked up at him. "I found a girl." He replied as he looked into his superior's amber eyes. He shuttered and then looked away. "Oh?" He looked slightly interested. "Bring her to me." He demanded as he looked back down at the notebook. With that Axel turned away and hurried out of the room.

_  
To be continued..._

* * *

Well theres Chapter 2 I'm hopeing to finish 3 today at school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Both Xemnas and Axel are not my characters they are owned by Square Enix but Mixioke is indeed my creation. Thank you.

* * *

**The Flame's Quaters**

_By: Kiomie Leanet  
Rated: PG-13  
Pairing: Mixioke x Axel_

Axel quietly walked back to his room but them haulted. He glanced over towards XIII's door and frowned slightly. He stood there for a few more moments thinking ot himself before continueing into his room. As the door opened he saw the strange girl still purched upon his red silk bed. He allways wondered why whoever made his bed gave him silk bedsheets and pillows. It didn't suit his room but none the less he liked the sheets he was presented.

He noticed that she was eyeing a small crystal ball that was placed on his wooden night stand. He smiled as he walked behind her and sat down on the bed. "You seem to like that thing allot." She turned her head and looked at him. She then looked back at the crystal ball. "Whats if for?" She questioned as she leaned towards it. Axel snaped his fingers makeing the crystal ball light up. She jumped back and then leaned forwards again. It was hollow and now had a small flame on the inside. "Its like a lamp."

She smiled as she wastched the small flame dance behind the crystal. Axel smirked in amusement at his guest's fasinarion with the small flame he had produced. He then stood up."Come with me my 'boss' would like to meet you." She blinked and stood up as she replied. "Okay." She had a worried look upon her face as she followed him out the room. "Don't worry he won't hurt you." Axel stated as he looked over his sholder at her. She nodded and then grabed his arm, clinging to it as the walked towards Xemnas's room.

_To be continued..._

* * *

YAY! I finished chapter 3 w00t 4 is next people.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Both Xemnas and Axel are not my characters they are owned by Square Enix but Mixioke is indeed my creation. Thank you.

* * *

**Her Name Is Mixioke**

_By: Kiomie Leanet  
Rated: PG-13  
Pairing: Mixioke x Axel_

She now stood before a silver haired man with dangerous amber eyes fixed upon her. Axel stood close to her awaiting his superior's orders. Xemnas stared at the girl that Axel had presented with interest. He thought that she had a sort of feral look with those golden eyes that she possessed. He then spoke, "What is your name?" She looked slightly puzzled at the question and looked at the marble floor. "I don't remember..."

Axel looked at her and then back at Xemnas. He was up to something and Axel knew that, but what could it possibly be? Xemnas hadn't been this interested in anything in a while besides Kingdom Hearts which was odd. _He MUST be planing SOMETHING._ Axel pondered in the back of his mind as he watched Xemnas study the girl.

Xemnas took the pen that he had and wrote something down in the pad. "Very well. Your name is now Mixioke." She was about to ask a question but was shooed out of the room along with Axel by her side. She looked up at him. "Mixioke?" She questioned about herself as Axel chuckled a bit. _Yeah, he is defiantly planting something._

_To be continued..._

* * *

Here you go well I'm gonna chill for a while ttyl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Axel is not my character he is owned by Square Enix but Mixioke is indeed my creation. Thank you.

* * *

**Who Am I  
**  
_By: Kiomie Leanet  
Rated: PG-13  
Pairing: Mixioke x Axel_

Mixioke was brought back to Axel's room and sat down on the silky bed. Axel sat down next to her and frowned slightly. "You really don't remember your name?" he questioned as she looked back at him. She shook her head no. _Poor thing. I almost feel sorry for her. _He thought as he looked away from her. "Hey, its okay. I'm sure you will remember." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled a bit. _I hope I do remember._ She looked away. "It's okay."

Axel then saw her yawn. "Hey why don't you get some rest." He layed her down in the bed and pushed the sheets on her. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah, I've got something to do anyways. I'll talk to you later. Get some rest." He then smiled and then began walking out.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry for stauling guys here is the nex chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** These people are not my characters as I said before. They belong to Square Einx.

* * *

**Ties To The Past**

_By: Kiomie Leanet  
Rated: PG-13  
Pairing: Mixioke x Axel _

The discovery of another being like themselves had been a shock. Sometimes Nobodys came close. There'd be, on the rare occasions, Snipers and Dragoons and the like. On the more likely occasions there were Dusks and Creepers. It had been a few days sense the mysterious girl had arrived. Se got along well with most of their members but still wasn't the most trusted of them. She had been called "a back up" for their XIII th member, Roxas.

Xemnas was still his same serious, boring self but was acting more serious and suspicious then usual. The two hadn't gotten along from the start so the prediction was that they would never really warm up to each other. She didn't like the fact that he only thought of them as pawns. They were people too...weren't they?

Xigbar and her had gotten along better then expected. She found him interesting and funny, nothing like Xemnas. She would ask him questions and he had loved to answer them. She seemed to enjoy watching the sniper train and show off. He seemed to like her company. They would often play darts together rather then only talk. He could also be very serous but wasn't usually when she was around.

Xaldin and her had gotten along better then expected, better then she got along with Xemnas and Saix. Xaldin and her occasionally would talk n the kitchen during night or while he was cooking. She normally wouldn't dare go into his room for the fear that he might stab her.

Vexen was a quiet and intellectual member with a mad scientist type impression. They don't talk much due to his schedule and the fact that he was usually in his room. He would occasionally ask her to assist him and she was happy to help usually unless she was sad about something.

Lexeaus was the strong silent type that would often work out and stuff but he also read books allot which she found odd but liked his company none the less. Despite his appearance he was actually a pretty nice guy unless you got on his bad side. She would go and talk to him for support and comfort when she was sad or afraid or just needs a big bear hug.

Zexion was the doctor but sure didn't look it. He had a young face and looked around the age 19. He liked to talk to her but usually didn't have the time because of his work. When they did talk it was only brief. He usually either was doing paperwork, on a mission, doctoring one of them up from a stupid mistake they made, or reading his books.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I was finaly able to post the 6th chapter people. Geez it was hard.


End file.
